Fiery Sunrise
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: Bella comes to visit Jacob, and she is put in the situation to pick between Jacob or Edward.She will die by fire...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters--they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Who is absolutly amazing by the way. _

_Author's Note: I wrote this with a friend, the amazing Britney. She wrote the beautiful parts of Jacob (so please give her credit and reviews too--though, we both have the story posted on our seperate "accounts." I wrote the Bella POVs. Please review if you wish...and I hope you enjoy. Just note, it is a Jacob/Bella story, and it is Eclipse spoilers. _

**Jacob Black's POV:**

It had been three weeks since I had returned to La Push. The last time I'd been home was the day I got the invitation to a wedding I would never attend. If I'm lucky, it had already happened and I won't have to hear about it any longer.

Just thinking about the girl I love getting married was bad enough, the fact that the groom was a leech made it even worse and hearing about it over and over again was unbearable.

That is what had swayed my decision to leave in the first place. I had phased and let my legs take me as far as they would go, stopping at a small quiet town somewhere hours away from the place I was born. I had camped out in the forest there for the past few weeks, never bothering to change back from wolf to boy.

The only thing that brought me back now was my pack, my family. They needed me if no one else did.

I sighed now, as I approached the forest near my home. Billy would be in the mood to talk, but I won't have it. There was only one thing I wanted, and that was a nice long sleep in my own bed.

Upon reaching the front of my house, I noticed a familiar vehicle in my drive way. Bella's beaten up old dodge truck, that once belonged to me, stood parked securely in the gravel in front of my house. A growl formed in my chest. _Why in the hell is she here?,_ I thought.

Quickly I phased back into human form for the first time in three weeks. The pain was unbelievable. I had forgotten how it had felt. I was overwhelmed.

Once the sharp pain had cleared I made my way to my window, undressed and without clothing. My nibble fingers fiddled with the glass window, wiggling it until it sprung open. With haste I climbed inside and scavenged for some clothes.

Once dressed I debated whether to stay hidden within my room or let my presence be known to my father and our company.

"Jacob? Is that you?", Billy's voice echoed down the hall._ To late,_ I thought. "Yeah dad, it's me." I called out reluctantly. "Come out here, there is someone who wants to see you." Billy informed.

I quickly looked myself over in a near by mirror, fixing my rustled hair before stepping out into the hallway. Slowly I walked into the living room, where on the couch in front of me she sat, the girl I love, the girl I couldn't have.

"Hi Bella." I breathed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella Swan's POV:**

I really had no idea why I was here.  
I don't know what had led me here after trying on my wedding dress. It was kind of ironic that I was sitting here…after everything.

Billy had welcomed me in none-the-less, and had led me to the sofa.  
I knew that Jacob was gone.  
He hadn't been around in a long time. I knew I had hurt him.

But when he had escaped from his room, and made his way down the hallway, all I could do was hold my breath. I watched as he pulled his hand through his long, dark hair and glance at me with those dark eyes of his.

I wanted nothing more to run away—to hide from his all seeing eyes. Could he see how torn I still was over all of this?  
How I wanted to be around him? How I had mistakenly fell in love with him…but now, it didn't matter…because I did love him.  
"Hi Bella." He breathed.

It was so weird.  
Why was this so weird for me? I knew Jacob better than any one else in the world.  
I knew his pain. I knew his joy. I could read him like a book, and I'm sure it was like-wise for him.  
"Hello Jacob." I whispered, glancing down at my hands. My bracelet that he had given me was still around my wrist. I hadn't come to terms with taking it off. I couldn't.  
He was still _my_ Jacob.  
_My_ wolf.  
No matter how much trouble it got me in.

I had cried.  
I had hurt…but I couldn't give up on him.  
I couldn't walk away this time as easily as I had done in the past.  
I couldn't walk away, leaving him to lay there and think about his wounds—though, he had. It was obvious by his face.  
"What…are you doing here?" He questioned. I knew he had told me to wait for him to call me—or to wait…  
But I hadwaited long enough. Didn't he see that?  
Could he tell that I _had_ waited…waited for anything from him? From Billy?

But nothing.

I glanced at Jacob and sighed. "Do you want me to go?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

She watched me with unreadable eyes, taking me in from head to toe. In that moment I wished I had her leeches power. I wanted to see into her mind, to hear what she was thinking. Not that it would work on her anyhow.

"What. .are you doing here?" I asked, closing my eyes against the pain of seeing her so close, but at the same time so far away.

"Do you want me to go?" she questioned. Did I really know the answer to that? A part of me said yes, but an even bigger part of me screamed no. I clinched my teeth together and answered, "No."

I looked at Billy now, trying to fixate my attention on anything but her soft, pale face. It would only hurt me more if I examined every part of her that wasn't mine. "How did you know I was here?" I asked him, my voice guarded.

"The pack, they heard your thoughts." he clarified, not looking at me. I growled, angry that they had the nerve to report my arrival. That's how she knew to come today. I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'll leave you two alone. You need time to talk." my father said, wheeling himself out of the room.

I looked at Bella now with strained eyes. "So, why are you here? Gunna tell me you're pregnant?" the words spilled acidicly from my lips. I regretted them the minute I said them. After all, this wasn't her fault. She couldn't help the fact that she didn't love me enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella's POV:**

His words pierced me._Pregnant?_  
I wanted to stand up and slap him. How dare he ask me that?  
Didn't he know that Edward and I could never…  
We could never have children?

Didn't he know that the only children I had ever imagined…were his?

I watched Billy close the door behind him. He must have heard Jake's question, and knew that my anger would spill over uncontrollably.  
But it didn't.  
I bit the side of my lip and shook my head.  
"No. I'm not." I whispered.

Why was I so sad?  
I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly cold. Suddenly feeling so alone. The sun in Jacob was covered by the clouds that I had brought over him. I looked at him, noticing that he wouldn't look at me.  
Eye contact was out of the question.

"Jake…" I managed, pushing back my tears. I could not cry in front of him. No matter how badly I may have wanted to cry, and have him hold me in his warm arms.  
Would I admit then that I missed him?  
Would I admit then that I had thought over and over again about my "options?"

Was it wrong to love someone so much…but love someone else just as much?

"Bella…why are you here?"  
I noticed he had tried for a third time, and I still hadn't answered.  
"I miss you." I suddenly burst. I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were streaming down my face.  
Why did I have to be so vulnerable? Why couldn't I just tell him that I wanted to see him…without crying?  
"Bella…" He started—I saw his hand extending a little; perhaps he wanted to reach out for me, but he stopped. "Please don't cry."  
I wiped my tears, trying to cover my embarrassing moment, but I suddenly felt his warm fingers on my cheeks, wiping the water from eyes away.  
"I hate it when you cry." He whispered.  
His face was so close to mine.

"I miss you Jake." I repeated again, looking into his dark, brown eyes and he half smiled at me. "I miss you too Bella. More than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV:**

Her words came out in a whisper. My wolf ears picked them up easily. "No. I'm not." she whispered. Relief over took me. But then again, I should have already known the answer. I had momentarily forgotten, amongst my anger, that bloodsuckers couldn't have children.

She seemed off in a daze, almost as though she had forgotten I was there. I asked her the same question three times. "Bella. .why are you here?"

Finally she answered me, but not without puddled tears streaming their way down her face. It was painful to see her this way, and it was my fault this time. That made it worse.  
"I miss you." she said after moments of silence on her end.

"Bella. ." I began, searching for the words that wouldn't brake the promise I had made. I had promised to be good. "Please don't cry." I finally managed to say.

This was to frustrating, not touching her. So, as she whipped the tears from her eyes I moved to help, gliding my thumb over her cheek, removing tears that ran like rivers down her face.

"I miss you Jake." she reminded me. As inappropriate it was for me to smile, I did it anyway, but only slightly. I was glad the feeling was mutual. "I miss you too Bella. More than you know."  
I finally let my eyes connect with hers.

I felt I was too close, that I was crossing some kind of invisible line between us, that I was breaking my promise. I took the seat on my couch next to her, massaging her tear in into my thumb with my pointer finger.

"Have you set a date?" I asked, pushing my back up against the couch, "For the wedding, I mean." I let my head tilt back, ableing me to stair at the ceiling, baring myself for her answer. "I didn't miss it, did I?" I asked, my voice as soft as I could make it on such a touchy subject.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella's POV:**

"Have you set a date?" I stared at him as he left my side--he moved to the sofa. It seemed so far away. I wanted to follow him; I would have if I could...but I knew that doing so, would only hurt him and myself in the long run.

"Yes..." I managed. "In August."  
"So soon?" He whispered, glancing back at me.  
Why did I suddenly wish it was him I was marrying in August? Could I see myself happy for the rest of my life with him? See his children running around, Him playing with them...  
My eyes filled with tears again, and I didn't hide them. I didn't know how to hide them from him.

Everything between us was so open. So honest.  
He knew better than to know that I was okay, when I really wasn't.

"Bella..." He whispered, seeing my tears and shaking his head. "I don't know what you want from me. I don't... know what I can give you."

I looked at him, and then down at my feet. I had been stupid for coming. I had known this would have happened. It was too late for apologies or for second chances. I knew Jacob didn't want me anymore. I wasn't his imprint, and I never would be. If he found the right girl--his girl... I would be a lost memory to him.  
It was better that I was with Edward.  
I was _Edward's_ imprint.

But I suddenly wished that Jacob had imprinted on me.

My life would be less difficult to live with.

"I just want _you_." I heard myself whispering and I knew that there was no taking it back. I did want him. I loved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

Her answer was something I expected, but for whatever reason, it still shocked me. "So soon?" I said soundly, almost unable to believe it.

I pondered the image. Bella, in her wedding dress. Smiling happily, glowing like the star she was. Her hair pinned back in a bun, a long flowing train laid nicely on the floor behind her, tears of joying rolling down her face as she said her "I do's". I knew it's what she wanted, and I knew he could make her happy. But I also knew, that if it were me she had chosen, that I would have tried my best to be as good, if not better for her.

I looked at her face now, pained and unhappy. This was my doing and there was not a thing in this world I could do about it. There was no changing her mind. She was set in her decision. She chose him. And it was made final by the large diamond ring that sat on her finger. It was a sealed deal.

"Bella . ." I whispered, choking back the emotion I felt was going to burst out of me. I shook my head seeing the tears re-cloud her eyes. "I don't know what you want from me. I don't . .know what I can give you." I said, speaking the truth. If it was friendship she wanted, I'd try as hard as I could to be on my best behavior around her. _Until her heart stopped beating_, I once promised. But, something in her eyes told me she longed for more. What did she expect from me?

Moments passed by, she didn't say a word. I thought I had lost her again. Finally she spoke, in a tone so low, I was surprised my sharp ears had caught it, "I just want _you_."

Her words shocked me. Had she really meant that? That she _wanted_ me? My mind swam, unable to comprehend what she meant. I fought for understanding. Could she be taking back her decision? Could she be choosing me?

"Want me?" I questioned. "In what way?" I had to be sure before I did anything rash. I had to be positive of what she meant before I let my mind believe what it wanted to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella's POV:**

"Want me?" He asked. Was he unsure? "In what way?" I looked at him, unsure how to show him how I wanted him.

I knew what I wanted. I knew that I wanted to be with him. I knew that I would always love Edward...there was no changing that...but Jacob.  
_My_ Jacob.

I loved him so much.  
It hurt so much inside, standing so far away from him. Did he realize that? I walked toward him, holding my breath. I knew what I wanted to do...I knew what I _needed _to do...and I prayed I had the courage to finally just do it.

I grabbed his warm hand and sat down beside him. I instantly felt better--felt encouraged by his warmth, and his eyes. His eyes were silently praying that I would pick him.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against his, just as he had done before in the past, and I instantly felt his arms wrap around me, and crush me against him.  
This is how I wanted him. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to be loved by him.  
But how could I ask that of him? After everything.  
Even with Edward.

How could I be this selfish, kissing him...asking him for something he would be more than willing to give me...  
I didn't pull away when I felt him easing away slowly. Instead, I crushed my lips harder against his. I didn't want the moment of regret to fill either of us.

I wanted to lose myself right there. In the moment and never wake up.  
"Bella..." He whispered against my lips. And reality was back...but my heart was still throbbing, my heart was still his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

My eyebrow raised as she stood from her seat. What was she doing? Leaving?

I was ready for her to walk out my door and never come back, but instead she took the seat next to me. Entwining her fingers in mine. I stared at them for a second, unable to fathom what she was going to do next.

I let my attention trail up her body and end at her eyes. In that instant, her face was inching closer toward me. Before I could even think to protest her lips were at mine, kissing me with the same force I had kissed her weeks ago.

I found myself lost in the sensation, unable to think, unable to speak. Finally I caught myself, realizing this would all just make things harder for the both of us when she walked out of my life forever, becoming Mrs.Cullen in a matter of weeks.

As I moved to pull away she pushed with twice as much force. More the I ever thought she possessed. Reluctantly, I finally pushed hard enough to catch a breath, ableing myself to speak.

"Bella . ." I whispered, so close I could still fill her lips on mine. I didn't want to pull away, but I knew I had to get things straight before I let her take this any further.

"Is this what you want? How you want it?" I asked, my breathing still uneven as I moved far enough away to see her entire face. All the beauty it held shot back at me, as though asking me why the hell I had pulled away, when everything I wanted was right there at my disposal.

The rational side of me took over and I coughed to clear my throat. "What about Edward? What about the wedding? What about this!?" I said in little less the a shout as I picked up her hand and shoved the ring in her line of view. "You shouldn't toy with my emotion, Bella." I let her hand drop. "Don't you think I hurt enough as it is?" I stood and paced the floor in front of her, trying my hardest to push the feeling of her lips against mine from my brain. I was furious. More with myself then with her. How could I have let this happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV:**

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he angry that I had made a move on him? That I had kissed him? Wasn't that what he wanted me to do? Wasn't that how I was supposed to show him that I wanted him? That I _needed_ him?

"I want this." I whispered, as I watched Jacob pace in front of me. I never felt so helpless.  
"I want you." I whispered again. He didn't stop pacing. He didn't look up from his feet. He was thinking--perhaps angrily that I had kissed him.

Was it a mistake?

"Edward...doesn't matter." I murmured.  
"Yes he does." Jacob snapped and glared at me. He was angry.  
"Jacob..." I whispered and stood up next to him.

"The only way I know how to tell you... that I _want_ you...is the fact that I love you." I looked at him. This was only the second time I had ever said those words to him...but my heart spoke louder than ever before.

"What?"  
"I love you." I whispered again.

"What about Ed..." I shook my head and pressed my lips against his again. "I love _you_, Jacob."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

I continued passing, watching the floor beneath my feet intently, waiting for her reply.

"I want this." she finally whispered. I paced again, this was unbelievable. I must be dreaming. Would I wake up before I was in too deep? "I want you." she repeated. I quickened my pace, hoping the speed would shake me awake.

"Edward . .doesn't matter." she muttered. My head shot up as I comprehended her words. "Yes he does." I snapped, scowling at her the best I could. She was lying. She had to be. After all this time, after all the love she had for him. Edward was nothing now? That couldn't me.  
"Jacob . ." she began, approaching me. I tightened my fist into a ball, fighting the anger. "The only way I know how to tell you... that I _want_ you...is the fact that I love you." she finished the thought. I stopped pacing when hearing what she said, looking her straight in the face.

"What?", there was no way I had heard her correctly. "I love you." she said it again, with more finality to it this time. "What about Ed..." before I could finish what I was saying she shook her head and kissed me once more. "I love _you_, Jacob." she murmured against my lips.

I couldn't think of a thing to say. There were so many questions I had for her. So many reasons I need to know the things she wasn't telling me. It was as though she was avoiding the subject of Edward all together.

My eyes wide, my mouth open in slight shock, I sat back down on the couch behind me. I was lost in thought, in a sea of questions I needed to know the answer to.

"Look, Bella." I spoke, "I'm sorry." I said calmly. "I didn't mean to yell, it's just. . .", I searched my mind for the right thing to say, how to word it correctly. "There is Edward, and then there is me. You chose him. And now, you come here and. . .", I was at a loss for description. "I'm just very confused. Did you change your mind? And if so. . why now? And what are you going to do about it?" I looked up at her face with questioning eyes, hoping I had said enough to where she couldn't avoid it this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella's POV:**

I knew that he doubted my words, and if not doubt, he questioned me as to what I really wanted from him. He wondered if I was playing a trick on him.  
"I...I never really had just one option, remember Jacob? You always told me that. That I had more than one option." I hesitated, glancing at him and then at his tempting lips. I didn't want him to think I was avoiding the subject of Edward...  
I just didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"I did change my mind." I whispered. "I dreamed...about you and me..." I began. "And ever since then...I could only question my decision. Question my happiness." I felt tears forming again. What was wrong with me?  
I looked up at him. "Jacob...could you take me away from here? Take me away so we don't have to worry about werewolves or vampires. There won't be ... any imprinting. It'll just be you and me."

Jacob looked at me confused. "Imprinting?"  
"You're going to find a girl who is much better...who isn't me...who is your imprint...and I'll..." I couldn't even form the words. I didn't want to.  
"Take me away with you Jacob." I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him. "I love you, Jake. I do... and I wished you would believe me." I looked up at him again, looking into his deep eyes. I could tell he was thinking.  
He was thinking hard.  
He didn't know what to say to me...or... he knew, and just didn't know how to form his words.

"I had options Jacob...and is it not alright that I pick you? Don't you want me? And if you do... prove it." I dared at him, staring at him in the face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's POV:**

The only thing I could do was listen. There was nothing I could say. No way that I could form words, at least none that would come out right or even understandable. I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the idea that Bella wanted _me_. That she could possibly choose me over Edward.

This whole time I could see it. See the reason why I was so much better for her then him, perfectly. And now, I was at a lose. I knew I could love her as much, if not more, then he ever could. But her change of mind was so sudden, so out of the blue I had a hard time believing her.

Take her away from here? But where? Where would we go? Surely we could find a place. I _would _find a place, if that's what she wanted. If it was truly me she had chose. Then a familiar word spilled from her perfect lips. My eyebrow pulled together, "Imprinting?" I was confused. Had I not made it clear that I had never imprinted?

As she explained I had to contain my laughter. I had told her once, and I would tell her time and time again until she learned to understand. There was no one else in this world for me. No one I would rather be with. I'd only ever see her, no one else, no matter how hard I tried.

Her arms wrapped tightly around me and I looked down to see into her eyes.

"I had options Jacob..." she stated clearly. I just nodded, proving I was listening. "And is it not alright that I pick you? Don't you want me? And if you do... prove it." Want her? Of course I wanted her. More then life, more then air or water. More then anything, I wanted her.

Prove it? How was I to prove it without making a move she had already made? Or was that what she was searching for? Did she want me to kiss her again? _Prove it_, I repeated her words to myself. _Here it goes,_ I breathed one last time before taking the plunge.

My eager lips met hers in a desire filled kiss. I didn't hold back this time, I unleashed all the want I had for her. I tangled my fingers in her silky hair, pulling her close, not stopping for a breath. I was careful, but strong. This was what I wanted. What I've always wanted, all this time. From the moment on the beach years ago, to now.

How far could I take this without her pulling away? I didn't know. I wouldn't push my limits, I'd let her lead. For now, I just kept my lips to hers, parting for breath every so often and coming in from a different angle.

This felt more amazing then anything I'd ever felt. She was my very first kiss, and if all she said was true, she would be my last.


End file.
